


Reflection

by audseey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audseey/pseuds/audseey
Summary: To marry the man who’s been there all your life was the most greatest thing that has ever happened to Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit of an amateur myself since this is my first time writing here. I’m not sure how this website works but I’ll do my best and here’s my first story.

Miya Atsumu’s Point of View

No women did ever try to make conversations with me. No women did ever try to ask me out. I was never a fan of relationships, neither a punk boy whose room is filled with his favorite band's photos.

Isn't it obvious? I hate girls— boys too.

When I was a defenseless 7 year-old child, fists of the man I loved would always make contact with my small body. I never complained— as at my young age, I was able to understand the pain he once felt.

Reason? It's because of a girl. 

A girl who promised him that she would stay by his side, that she would never leave him. She was charming— and he couldn't take his attention off her. He was happy and contented. Until the day I was created...

She left him with me in his arms, without saying goodbye. 

The man— or my dad rather, blamed himself for not being enough. Endless cries and screams of desperation filled his room. He had no one to talk to— to release his frustration to.

He raised me, thinking I was someone he should be raising. Until my twin brother, Osamu, was sent to home.

Father never knew anything about Osamu, but he kept him. And something inside him snapped— he became violent with me.

Experience was what formed my own belief. Women are dangerous— so am I. I act like a delinquent so that no one gets attached with me. But the hero Osamu would always save the day.

If I was the devil, then he was the angel. The pure one who fixes all my wrongdoings.

Everytime I face the mirror, I would always see his face— his reflection. Here I thought I was the only one who owns that face.

God knows how much I want to punch him until he bleeds. He is the great all-around student in our school. While I? Oh, I'm just the most popular setter of our Volleyball Club (and a bad boy too).

I'm the boss— the number one. 

That's what I thought.

Until our great Captain, Kita Shinsuke, came up to me and confessed his love.

No shit sherlock. No homo!

But he was persistent.

He continued bothering me in the past few months. I wasn't giving him answers— for fvck's sake! He's a senior!

And my own belief— my hatred for people vanished when he let me in. In his life. 

He comforted me. He was there whenever my father would beat me up. He'd always try to stand up for me— only to get beaten up badly.

I was wondering why he would do such thing.

"Because I love you." 

I didn't realize myself leaning closer to him, making our lips touch. It was a fantastic moment.

That was the day I realized, I love him.

And that was 4 years ago. 

Guess what? We're still together. In fact, we are getting married in a few minutes! 

I straightened my posture as I heard the piano starting. The people around me rose from their seats, their gazes focused on my future husband. He walked through the aisle, in sync with the music.

People would think marrying a person the same gender as you is a complete no-no. But for me, marrying someone doesn't need approval from people. As long as you love the person, and that person loves you, the problem is solved.

Now, I'm out of words. So I'll end my worthless monologue.

I wandered my eyes around the guests. People I don't really know, my friends, my mom who came back, my father who changed, and my annoying twin brother, Osamu. My gaze averted to the man of my life, Kita Shinsuke (Who will be Miya Shinsuke later).

He was staring at me as if I was his light— his world. 

He finally reached me. I held his hand and guided him towards the Bishop. We faced each other, as the ceremony started.

"We will now start the wedding ceremony of Miya Atsumu and Kita Shinsuke under the holy forest of Hera, the goddess of marriage."

-

"Do you, Miya Atsumu, take Kita Shinsuke as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." I grinned. I looked down to Kita, who was staring at me with his unusual smile.

"Do you, Kita Shinsuke, take Miya Atsumu as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I... don't."

Eh?

"S-Shinsuke-kun?" I stammered. Did I hear it correct? I was hoping I didn’t. But everyone seemed stunned as well.

Kita bit his lips, "Miya Atsumu, I'm sorry. I... I did told you that I love you when the truth is... I don't."

"Y-you really are a great man. But I can't do it anymore. This guilt is taking over me. I only see Osamu every time I look at you." Osamu himself was also stunned at my fiancé's sudden confession. He looked at my grim expression as Kita continued, "Y-yes. I am in love with Miya Osamu. He was the one I truly love ever since we were in high school. So— so... w-will you allow me to marry your brother instead?"

Many would have cried "No!" or would just plainly slap them. I understand their pain. But I've become considerate.

Kita made me happy. 

He changed me. 

I think I should pay him back now.

Lips quivering, and eyes now red, I weakly smiled at my supposed husband, "Of course. If that's what you want."

Kita was shocked at my response, but I didn't mind. I went to my brother's side. I could really see the happiness in his eyes.

"’Samu, I think... I think it's time for ya to be happy now. Take care of Shin-kun, alright?" I mumbled softly. My twin only stared at me, still unable to process what I'd said. "I love Shin-kun. But I love my twin brother more. And your happiness is important."

“I-I’m sorry, ‘Tsumu...”

With that, he gave me one final glance before walking towards the smiling Kita.

I've never seen him smile that big.

As I sat beside my parents, I watched as the two exchanged I do's and vows. I watched as they kissed.

I watched the man I was supposed to marry right now, kissed my brother with passion.

I watched as I didn't realize myself walking away from the venue.

I'm just Miya Osamu’s reflection, after all.


End file.
